


Toys

by salamandelbrot



Series: Old School Wrasslesmut [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 1992, F/M, Kayfabe Compliant, Pegging, Sex Toys, Sugar Mommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamandelbrot/pseuds/salamandelbrot
Summary: Sherri indulges herself.





	Toys

"You're such a sexy boy," Sherri cooed, running her hands over his back as she ground against the base of the toy, teasing herself and making him moan and grip the sheets. She fucked him with long, hard thrusts, watching the muscles of back flex. He'd filled out lately and she loved the look of him spread out underneath her, all hers to pamper and play with. Oh, he'd been cute as a skinny little rookie straight out of high-school, cute enough for her to take a ride on his face or his dick with those big, blue eyes looking up at her. But now he was a work of art. 

She grabbed his ass with both hands, spreading his cheeks so she could watch the toy sliding in and out of him. A muffled sound told her he knew what she was looking at. With a last, appreciative squeeze, she let go, hands roaming over his thighs and hips. Feeling up her boy toy was always a delight, but now it served a dual purpose, keeping her hands busy so she didn't give in to the temptation to rub her aching clit. Rubbing against the dildo was some relief but that alone wouldn't get her off for a long time, if it could at all. She'd chosen it on purpose, knowing she had all night and she wanted to drag out her pleasure as long as possible, tease herself to a big finish. When Shawn came - and she knew he would, without even a touch on his gorgeous cock, he was already moaning wantonly against the pillow, hips rocking back to meet her thrusts - she wanted to to turn him over and have him again while he was still soft. 

Leaning forward, Sherri ran her hands up his spine, pressing hard to make him moan happily. 

"Mmm, do I get a backrub?" 

Greedy thing. She smiled down at him fondly, idly playing with his hair. "Is that what you want?" He made an assenting noise while she wrapped a golden curl around her finger. "Well, then of course you do. What my Heartbreaker wants, he gets." She pulled out of him to lean up and kiss the nape of his neck. The way he whined made her smile widen. She couldn't resist kissing him again before giving him what he needed, pressing back inside easily. He was so relaxed for her, just lying there letting her have her way with him. She could enjoy him however she wanted. 

And right now she wanted to watch him melt for her. She dug her thumbs in at the base of his spine, dragging up at the same time she rolled her hips. The sound he made was beautifully debauched. His knees slipped wider, sliding apart on the satin sheets as she worked the knots out of his back and pumped her hips in shallow, easy thrusts. Her hands were at the base of his skull, fingers working his scalp and neck, when he came with a shuddering whimper, barely moving except to shiver. With a moan, she pressed deep and ground against him, savoring how sweet and docile she had him, how he let her keep right on fucking him without protest. 

She ran her fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck. "Turn over for me. I want to look at your gorgeous face and body." 

Shawn wriggled forward off her strap-on and rolled over obligingly, lacing his fingers behind his head in a pose of casual indolence that showed off his muscles. She cooed over him appreciatively, running her hands up his chest. For a moment she let herself lie on him, chest to chest, kissing those pouty lips and burying her fingers in his hair. He was soft against her thigh but he kissed like a fantasy, just to please her. She moaned against his mouth. "I'm going to make you champion," she told him, grabbing a pillow from the pile at the head of the bed. "Lift your hips now, I want you again." 

He bridged up for her and she slid a pillow between him and the wet spot, sitting back on her heels to fully enjoy the view. He was breathtaking. Legs spread wantonly and hips canted for easy access, he smirked up at her. "Can't resist me, honey?" 

She chucked him under the chin. "You know I can't." 

Taking the opportunity to feel up his gorgeous gams as she lifted his legs to her shoulders, she slid back into him. He opened at her touch, so relaxed that the base of the strap on was just a gentle tease on her clit as she pressed inside. Everything about him was soft for her now, his pretty cock bouncing as she fucked him, his sweet hole taking her so easily, those long eyelashes fluttering closed in pleasure when she called him beautiful. 

"Am I your favorite wrestler?" 

"My very favorite," she assured him, sliding her hands from his hips to his shoulders, tracing his muscles with her laquered nails. "My best, sexiest, most wonderful wrestler I've ever managed." 

"You weren't so nice when we were in the AWA." He was pouting now, fishing for compliments before he'd go back to being sweet for her. 

"You were a little boy then," she scoffed, smiling indulgently and planting her hands on his pectorals, so much more defined than they had been back then. "Now you're a man. _My_ man." 

He settled back on the pillow, looking so smug and satisfied he was practically glowing, and arched his chest up into her hands. She gave his nipples a playful tweak. 

Shawn blinked up at her, suddenly a picture of wide-eyed innocence. "Do you want me to get them pierced for you? I'd let you pick my jewelry." 

"And let me buy it too, you tricky thing," she said, smiling down at him with a warm, fond pride. He was hers through and through. "But I'm afraid as your manager it's my job to tell you no." She gave his nipples a quick, sharp pinch, tugging just a little too hard to make him wince and wriggle in protest. "You don't want to wrestle with rings in, and you'd have to while they healed." She leaned down to kiss away his pout as she carressed the pain from his nipples with gentle fingers. "I wish I could let you, though," she murmured soothingly. "You'd look so pretty." 

He held his hips up so she could keep kissing him while she was inside, the sweetheart. He was so very _good_ when he wanted to be. She grabbed another pillow from the head of the bed and added it to the one under his hips, adjusting them to make the position more comfortable for him. With the style he wrestled, her boy toy would have enough trouble with his knees and back coming down the road. No need to speed it along in bed. 

Satisfied with the pillows' support, she gave Shawn's hips a little pat. "There. Now, where were we?" 

There was a flash of something awfully sweet and genuine in his eyes and she couldn't resist pressing a tender kiss to his cheek before she claimed his lips again. Her boy could count on her. 

Now she had him positioned just right to kiss him and play with his hair while she fucked him deep, rolling her hips against his in lazy circles. He moaned breathlessly against her mouth and she could feel his cock twitch against her belly. Ah, youth. 

"Wrap your legs around me." He did, and his arms too. Laughing, she thrust hard to make him moan and squeeze her. With her warm, strong, beautiful man wrapped around her, she couldn't deny herself any longer. She slipped a hand down between them, sliding her fingers under the base of the toy, first to get them nice and wet and then to rub herself where she needed it. 

"Mmm, do you want-" 

She hushed him, running her fingers over his pretty lips before sliding them into his mouth. Her boy toy was good with his hands, but she right now what she wanted was for him to stay right where he was and let her have him. 

Thrusting while she rubbed herself was unweildy, but she could hold her hand nearly still and hump against it and that was just perfect. She wanted to come while she was making Shawn whimper, feeling his cock growing and dripping against her belly. 

Her other hand was still in his mouth and he sucked her like she owned the promotion. Maybe that was a game they could play sometime, she thought, or she could buy him something and they'd pretend he had to earn it on his knees. As though she could ever deny her sexy boy anything. 

The short, sharp jerks of her hips against her hand translated into something much rougher inside him, something that had him moaning around her fingers, color rising in his cheeks. She slid her fingers out of his mouth and tangled them in his gorgeous hair instead. She worked herself faster, snapping her hips up and making Shawn toss his head and moan, "More, more, more." 

His cock was hot and slick between them. God, he got so wet for her. Maybe she could buy him some silk panties to ruin. She'd slide them aside just enough to finger him until they turned transparent. And he could watch in a mirror, he'd like that. 

She felt herself at the edge and her hips strained forward and stilled, her fingers flying over her clit. "Mine," she moaned, and her whole body jerked as she came. 

Shawn's soft cry fueled her ardor, she wanted to come again. Still wrapped up in her boy toy's embrace, she reached out with her free arm and grabbed a vibrator from the veritable buffet of toys laid out on the edge of the bed. She wriggled it down between the base of the strap-on and herself, pressing it hard directly on her clit, and switched it on. Her hips jolted forwards as she came, feeling herself almost immediately back at the edge, oh, it was so good. 

Clinging to her, Shawn came too. Poor boy, his sack was practically right up against the vibrator, and of course he would feel it inside too, but Sherri just couldn't resist going a little longer, just one more. She was so close already. 

She rode it until it was painful, rolling her hips to rub herself even as Shawn gasped and whimpered at the overstimulation. Still, he held her tight and let her. She kissed him sloppily. "Mine." 

When she finally couldn't stand it anymore she switched it off, slumping on top of Shawn and panting. He slowly unwrapped his legs from around her waist, though he still kept his arms around her. She could feel him trembling. 

She planted her hands on his chest and pushed up to look at him. He was all mussed and sweaty, pouting up at her reproachfully. 

"My poor baby," she cooed, kissing a few stray tears off his cheeks, "I'm sorry I hurt you." She brought a hand up to smooth his hair back. "I'll take the very best care of you and I'll make it up to you, I promise. I'm going to run you a bath, would you like that?" 

Shawn nodded with exaggerated weakness and she kissed and petted him a little more, being ever so gentle while she pulled out. Her pretty boy wanted to be pampered and he deserved it for being so good. Tonight, she'd feed him grapes and champagne in bath and brush his hair for him like a favorite doll, coo and fuss over the state of his hole while she helped him get nice and comfortable on fluffed pillows. Tommorow she'd take him shopping, maybe arrange some more publicity to spread the buzz about the rising star she was managing. Sherri was going to take good care of her boy toy, he could count on that.


End file.
